


[Podfic] Your Mark on my Skin

by KrisEleven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Hale Fire, POV: Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolves, derek: oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Your Mark on my Skin by afullrevolution</p>
<p>"Everyone had a mark scrawled somewhere across their body. A name, usually a signature to represent their soul mate, their one and only true love. Stiles has known who his mark belonged to since the third grade. He doesn't understand how Derek can be so oblivious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Mark on my Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Mark on my Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624143) by [afullrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afullrevolution/pseuds/afullrevolution). 



> Thanks to afullrevolution for the permission to post this podfic, as well as for creating a story I love so much in the first place.
> 
> If you enjoy the story as much as I do, please visit the original posting and leave afullrevolution a comment or kudos! The link is just up there ^ 
> 
> Thanks for listening!

**Length** : 31:54  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xqe61alzqdlqtq8/Your_Mark_on_My_Skin.mp3) (right-click to save as; left-click to stream)  



End file.
